


Procrastination

by Himeneka



Series: How it's done [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himeneka/pseuds/Himeneka
Summary: Hiruzen was baffled.





	1. Hiruzen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of "Just a matter of time" and will make very little sense without it. Since the first part works well as oneshot, I let it stand, but this one may get more chapters later. I don't know.

Hiruzen had heard… rumors, about the Hatake brat. He had of course always kept an eye on Naruto, but he had also been relieved when Kakashi had finally risen up to the challenge and adopted him. As Hokage, he really didn’t have time to watch a toddler, he had other, more pressing concerns. At not quite eighteen, Kakashi had been young to be a dad, but judging by Naruto’s blinding smile each time Hiruzen had seen them together, he had performed admirably in that role. The Hokage had asked him if he wanted to be released from ANBU to devote himself to his new charge, but Kakashi had denied any need, and managed to keep an exemplary record while still taking care of a young child. Hiruzen was proud.

Naruto would enter the Academy in the fall, as per his wishes, but Hiruzen still had some concerns. His ANBU were surprisingly respectful of Naruto, almost awed, even, and when the Sandaime had asked, he had been told that one of Kakashi’s favorite test as ANBU captain was to have his kohai chase after his kid and see who came closer to catch him. Not who _did_ catch him, because so far none had managed it. Like, exactly no one of his most talented, most trusted jounin was able to catch a not-yet-six-year-old kid _in their own village_. Either they weren’t all they were hyped to be (but Hiruzen sometimes watched them train, and he had no serious doubts about their abilities), or Naruto was really something special. Maybe he should have proposed him to enter the Academy sooner, but then, the kid never asked, seemingly perfectly happy where he was. 

But such abilities lent credit to the… rumors. Oh, nothing nasty, of course, or the Hokage would have asked sooner. Still. Lots of pranks proved untraceable these last two years, some even affecting major clans. _Someone_ had managed to paint the walls of all the houses of the Uchiha district _orange_ , without any Uchiha noticing during the deed. _Someone_ had managed to bleach the hair of half the Hyuuga. _Bleach_ their _hair_. There were even photos. _Someone_ had folded the sheets of all the Nara active shinobi so that they couldn’t lie in their bed without remaking it (some had preferred to find another bed for that night). _Someone_ had oiled the stairs of the Aburame compound. 

Hiruzen would like to ignore all of it, but it had reached such a scale, it was becoming hard to turn a blind eye. On the one hand, such deeds were the mark of a consummate shinobi, unknown and possibly hostile, and as Hokage he couldn’t ignore the implicit threat of someone who proved he could go wherever he wanted in Konoha without being caught. 

On the other hand, he almost wanted to kiss the unknown ninja’s feet. He (or she) had become the number one subject of gossip, and more importantly a common enemy of the shinobi and civilians alike. Forgotten were the suspicion towards the Uchiha’s eyes, or the resentment toward the Hyuuga’s pride. Forgotten was the fear of the civilians towards their lethal protectors, or the slight patronizing of the shinobi towards the other citizens. All were equals in being the targets of the mysterious prankster. 

He had kept a close enough eye on Naruto to be certain of his innocence ― he had ironclad alibis for at least half of those pranks if not more. And despite the ANBU’s awe, Naruto kept behaving like a lively five-year-old, with bright, innocent eyes and a sometimes sudden laugh, loud and free. It warmed Hiruzen’s heart, too often feeling shriveled by time and the weight of duty.

Still. Given the stakes at play (he carefully didn’t think, given the unwilling tenant of Minato’s son), he had better make sure nothing untoward was happening. One day. Maybe.


	2. Gaara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara enjoys his family.

Gaara was basking in the afternoon winter sun with eyes half-closed in contentment. No worries, no pressing obligations, no shrilly inner voice urging him to kill ― Shukaku was asleep, and anyway much more amenable to peace these days.

That this lack of obligations came with disappointment in his father’s eyes, and concealed worry from his uncle, was of no concern for the jinchuuriki. He knew too well the price of NOT disappointing them ― that the Fourth thought him broken, his Bijuu too restricted by the faulty seal to ever manifest, actually procured him its own kind of satisfaction. He had managed to play flawlessly the role of the innocent, sad little child, wanting to please but utterly unable to access Shukaku’s chakra despite his best efforts, for over three years, now, and he had never been so close to his family. 

His sister was relieved that her place as their father’s heir was unthreatened by her younger brother, and she consoled him for his “failure” to perform with disarming sincerity. His brother was enjoying their father’s attention, his training all the more important to compensate for the perceived lack in Gaara’s abilities. Kankurou had been almost embarrassed in front of Gaara, downplaying his own gifts so as not to suscite envy, but Gaara had encouraged him with overt amazement and hidden amusement.

Yashamaru was another matter. Gaara’s uncle seemed to have mixed feelings, both relieved that his nephew was no danger and no usable tool, and bitter that his sister had died in vain, her death wasted in creating a broken weapon. Encouraged by Gaara’s subtle cues, playing up his neediness, Yashamaru had devoted himself to making sure what was left of his family would have a happy home, with strong siblings bonds. He was still worried that Rasa would one day try to reclaim Shukaku, but without any suitable container, such an endeavour would be doomed to failure.

It hadn’t been easy to find the right balance, between “too useless to raise”, and “maybe will be able to get to his potential with time”, but Gaara didn’t regret the effort. Rasa may be disappointed, but he kept a small hope that when his son’s mind would be stronger, with good foundations, he might finally be able to communicate in some form with his Bijuu. In that hope, the Fourth had allowed his youngest time to grow into himself. Training was still expected, and Gaara was careful to look like he took it seriously, but it was in no way as punishing at the first time around. 

Gaara knew that he would have to tell his family something, one day. His father had no idea how much worse his problems would be if Naruto and Killer B weren’t there, outside the village, working to make sure no one would get any idea of conquest. Gaara spied in their favour with no compunction, relaying any information that might be relevant to his fellow jinchuuriki. He didn’t need to be flashy to be efficient. By then, all of Suna was surrounded by a layer at least a foot deep of his chakra-infused sand, just in case. He could sense anything for miles, and he was ready to protect his village with all his power if the need should ever arise. 

As Kazekage, his father should be made aware of the state of Suna’s defenses, but… maybe not _right now_. In-between, Gaara had a nap to take.


End file.
